A conventional form of stacking and nesting container comprises two bail arms, stacking bars or support bars pivotally attached to and extending between the sides of the container, usually at opposing ends of the container. Each stacking member can be moved from a nesting position (in which a like container can nest from above) to a position in which it can support a second like container, to form a stack.
It has been proposed to provide two stacking heights for the stacking member, to make more efficient use of the container volume, particularly when only partially filled. An example is disclosed in our British Patent No. GB 2264102B.